peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel August 1988 Lee Tape 16
Tape ; Name *Peel August 1988 Lee Tape 16 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1988-08-xx *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) * Tracklisting *Salt 'N' Pepa: Solo Power (Let's Get Paid) (album - A Salt With A Deadly Pepa) Ffrr FFRRLP13 -1.5 09 August 1988 *Joi Bangla: Taj Ma House (12") BPM BP12002''' '''prob 15 August 1988 *Jungle Band: You Got To Make It Funky (album - Jungle Groove) Charly Groove CRB1197'' prob'' 15 August 1988 *John plays some snippets of Russ Knight the Weird Beard along with some radio commercials of the day'' prob'' 15 August 1988 *Rakotozafy: Hitako O! (album - Valiha Malaza / Famous Valiha) Globe Style ORBD 028 prob 15 August 1988 *Tim Buckley: Bring It On Up (album - Look At The Fool) Discreet K59204 15 August 1988 *A.R.K.: Listen Up! (Quasar Mix) (12") Rough Trade RTT 229 16 August 1988 *Chaba Fadela & Cheb Sahraoui: N'sel Fik (v/a LP - Rai Rebels) Earthworks 16 August 1988 *Mantronix: King Of The Beats (12" - Join Me Please... (Home Boys - Make Some Noise)) Capitol V-15386 16 August 1988 *Gregory Isaacs Featuring Mighty Diamonds: Rough Neck (12") Greensleeves GRED 225 16 August 1988 *Jesus And Mary Chain: Surfin' USA (LP - Barbed Wire Kisses (B-Sides And More)) Blanco Y Negro 16 August 1988 end only *Myoshi Morris: Muzik (Co-Ed Entertainment Mix) (12" - Muzik) Rockin' House RH007 16 August 1988 *Tuff Crew: North Side (album - Danger Zone) Warlock / So Def WAR-2705 16 August 1988 *My Bloody Valentine: You Made Me Realise (12") Creation CRE 055T played 30 August 1988 *I.S.P.: I'm On A Roll (7") Champion CHAMP 87 *Maurice: This Is Acid (v/a album - House Hallucinates Pump Up London Volume One) Breakout HSEA 9002 *Liddell Townsell: As Acid Turns (v/a album - House Hallucinates Pump Up London Volume One) Breakout HSEA 9002 *''fades into:'' *House Of Love: Destroy The Heart (7") Creation Played 17 August 1988 *''then cuts'' *Doctor K. Introducing Cheekie B: Doctor K's "Summer Madness" (Vocal) (12") I.M.W. IMWD 1205 *snippet *Jungle Brothers: I'll House You (Slow Mix) (12") *Seville Featuring Jazzy J And Shameek: Back For The Payback (12" - Make It Funky) Cutting CR-221 *Liddell Townsell: The Groove (v/a album - House Hallucinates Pump Up London Volume One) Breakout HSEA 9002 *Rakotozafy: Tonga Teto Lala (album - Valiha Malaza / Famous Valiha) Globe Style ORBD 028 *snippet *Beautiful Pea Green Boat: Hammers Of Islam (7" - The Powerhouse / Hammers Of Islam) Third Mind (for a few seconds) 23 August 1988 *snippets *1:30:33 *EPMD: Strictly Business snippet 23 August 1988 *Zombie Squad: Surfin With The Contras (7") Anthrax AN 826-7 not 23 August 1988 *Wink Martindale: An Affirmation (7") Ranwood R-1005 23 August 1988 File ;Name *1988-08-xx Peel Show LE016 ;Length *1:33:57 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE016 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:Mixtape